One Year
by Kayliem1999
Summary: It's been a year since he died and Rachel, despite her better judgement, goes home. There she finds old memories and the place where everything started; where she met and fell in love with Finn. What awaits her? What does one Sam Evans have to do with it? I OWN NOTHING! Rated T now, but subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! I do not own How Many Times by Plumb!**

**This is my fic in honor of one year without Cory and I hope you like it! Feedback is appriciated!**

* * *

A year. One whole year since Finn had left them. Since he had left _her._

Rachel, despite her better judgment, took a few weeks off of shooting in LA to go to home and take some time to sort through everything that was going on. That's how she found her way pulling two suitcases through the airport a few towns over from Lima.

Mr. Shue waited outside Terminal B with her name scribbled on the back of a paper plate standing in front of his car. It might have been after two a.m. but he wore that same grin that he used to wear when they were all in Glee club goofing off.

Rachel had done a pretty amazing job of avoiding Lima. She hadn't been home since the funeral, but it had been a year. A year of hell and what better time than now to face the place where it all began. This was the place they fell in love, the place they met.

Mr. Shue was the only one who knew she was home. Quinn was in New Haven, Puck was stationed at Fort Leavenworth, Santana and Britt were in New York with Blaine and Kurt, her dads had purchased the deed to a traveling circus currently touring Eastern Europe; everyone was scattered across the world doing big things.

Sam, he was still in Lima, but he wasn't an option. About two months ago, he had surprised her on set by showing up. She had taken him to her favorite Chinese restaurant and they got their food to go. Rachel drove him to the beach and they ate their vegan lo mein and fried rice on the beach. When their dinner was done, they rolled up their jeans and started walking along the beach.

Somehow, neither was sure exactly how, they ended up in Rachel's apartment doing un-friend-like things. Hands were roaming and lips were slamming into each other. And when they woke up the next morning, limbs still intertwined and bear skin pressing against each other, Rachel freaked out and kicked him out. He had texted her apologizing and trying to talk, but she never replied. She didn't even read his texts after awhile, just let them fill up her inbox.

She wasn't in a spot to be dealing with something like this. Rachel, though she realized how stupid she had been, decided that acting like it never happened would make it go away. Of course that didn't work. Eventually, Sam did stop trying to get her to acknowledge him and by then she realized what a mistake she had made. It was too late.

"It's great to see you, Rach," Mr. Shue said pulling her small frame into his body.

"You, too," Rachel replied pulling back and brushing down her dress.

He helped her load her bags into the trunk and then they were off to the Shuester household. Daniel was almost seven months old by now and crawling over the place. Rachel had met him once when they had flown out to visit all of them when she was still living in the loft. But that was months ago, back when all he did was sleep, eat, cry and poop.

She remembered the night her and Sam had agreed to babysit him at the loft while Will and Emma went on a date then spent the night alone at their hotel. After about three or four hours they had gotten the hang of it. Britt and Santana were off touring with Mercedes. Kurt and Blaine went to some show-tunes bar with their couple friends from NYADA.

Taking care of the baby wasn't that hard, well, not until he started crying every two hours. Apparently, he was a hungry dude. Then he would fall back asleep and wake up with wet pants. Eventually, they pulled his little Pak-n-Play crib into the living room and curled up on the couch.

That wasn't weird for them, sleeping like that, they did that all the time. Both of them were single and sometimes all you needed was to cuddle with your best friend. Will and Emma found them curled up like that with Daniel passed out on Rachel's chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rachel woke up early and dragged herself out of bed. She got ready quickly and made her way to McKinley after stopping at the Lima Bean. By the time she made it to the school, the hallways were already filled with students. She didn't bother looking into the choir room, she knew it had been turned into a computer lab.

So instead, she made a beeline for the auditorium ignoring the stares from the people pushing past her in the hallway. Climbing up the stairs to the stage, she crossed her arms over her chest already feeling the tears coming on. Over that workshop desk, the plaque hung on the wall. She plugged her phone into the speaker and walked slowly back to the middle of the stage. The music started playing and she closed her eyes sucking in a deep breath.

"Well, everybody's got a story to tell and everybody's got a wound to be healed," Rachel started her voice soft. "I want to believe there's beauty here 'cause oh, I get so tired of holding on. I can't let go, I can't move on. I want to believe there's meaning here."  
Sam was walking down the hallway when he heard that voice; _her voice. _He's recognize it anywhere, he just didn't expect that he'd hear it walking down to the gym. For the last couple of months, he'd been working as a Biest's gym assistant.

He pulled open the door to the auditorium to be met by the sight of the one and only Rachel Berry standing on the stage singing her heart out like she always did. Her tears had started to spill down her cheeks.

"How many times have you heard me cry out. 'God, please take this'? How many times have you given me strength to just keep breathing? Oh, I need you! God, I need you now," she sang hunched over belting out the words. It was then that she saw him standing behind the director's desk with his hands in his pockets. He had that lost puppy look on his face, that one that she hadn't seen since the funeral. That one where you can tell he's trying his hardest to hold back the tears and it makes your heart melt.  
"Standing on a road I didn't plan, wondering how I got to where I am. I'm trying to hear that still small voice, I'm trying to hear above the noise."

Sam understood what she meant. He had heard her tell Mr. Shue that she could still hear Finn's voice, but she was horrified to forget him. She was trying to hear it, but it was fading from her mind.  
"How many times have you heard me cry out 'God please take this'? How many times have you given me strength to just keep breathing? Oh, I need you! God, I need you now!"  
"Though I walk, though I walk through the shadows. And I, I am so afraid," Rachel sang. She was always so beautiful when she sang, the way she let the music take control over her. How every word that came across her lips was dripping with raw emotion and tears filled poured from her eyes. "Please stay, please stay right beside me with every single step I take"  
"How many times have you heard me cry out? And how many times have you given me strength?"  
"How many times have you heard me cry out "God, please take this"? How many times have you given me strength to just keep breathing? Oh, I need you! God, I need you now."  
"I need you now. Oh, I need you. God, I need you now. I need you now. I need you now," Rachel finished. The music died away and she stared at Sam so desperately. Like, she was trying to apologize with her eyes.

But he didn't accept that, not after she had blown him off for almost three months. That's why Sam walked out of the auditorium with his head down.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel pushed tears out of her eyes running down the stairs of the stage. Stumbling a little, she sprinted up the rows of chairs and burst through the auditorium doors like a mad-woman. By now the hallway had cleared out and her voice echoed down the hallway as she shouted his name.

He continued down the hallway ignoring the sound of her voice calling after him. Sam could hear her small heels clacking against the grimy floors growing closer and closer to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her slide a little bit past him and had to stifle a smile when she tripped a little. He was supposed to be mad at her.

Recovering from her little almost-fall, Rachel inhaled deeply sweeping her hair over her shoulder and smoothing down her dress. After all, she is always spotlight ready.

"Sam," she said breathlessly.

"What are you doing her, Rachel?" He asked bitterly.

"It's been a year," Rachel said pulling her eyes away from his. "And I –I guess I thought it would be easier if I was at home."

For a second, his harsh gaze softened, but only for a second. "This isn't your home anymore," Sam said his words dripping with anger and hate. With that, he turned away from her and walked down the hallway.

Rachel stood there with her hands at her sides and her mouth held slightly agape. She had hoped that he would forgive her, that they could go back to normal. But she had screwed up bad and she didn't know if she could really ever make it right.

So Rachel did the only thing she could think of. She found her way to the tree. Finn's tree. The tiny little tree that Puck had tried to steal, but had brought back after he realized that trees actually grow.

Rachel sat down on the grass under the tree letting the little green leafs shield her from the sun. She leaned against the thin trunk and closed her eyes and sighed. When she reopened her eyes she looked over at the little bronze plaque dug into the ground. It had his name carved into it. 1994-2013. That was what his life came down to, two years? Everything he had ever done in his life was measured by a one inch dash in between two years.

Rachel understood now why Puck hated this tree so much, it was just another painful reminder that Finn was going to be forgotten. Once everyone from Glee club died, it would be like Finn never existed. The thought made Rachel's stomach churn and tears burn behind her eyes. She could feel a lump form in the back of her throat that she couldn't swallow.

"I hate this damn tree," someone said from behind her startling her. Rachel jumped about a foot in the air turning to see the one and only Noah Puckerman standing behind her. She wiped tears out of her eyes and rose to her feet.

"Noah," Rachel said smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss on the top of her head. Rachel pulled away from him holding him at arm's length and took in his appearance. He looked nice in his military uniform and his official haircut. Even without the Mohawk and the ripped up jeans he used to wear in high school, Rachel still saw him as that rebel that he used to be. There was still that devilish twinkle in his brown eyes and the smart-ass smirk on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I should spend the anniversary here," Puck replied. "Shouldn't you be in LA filming your big time TV show?"

"They gave me a few weeks off and I decided to come home," Rachel said. "I guess I figured it would be easier to get through the next week if I was surrounded by him."

"Well, I'm on my way to Breadstix to meet with some of the newbies. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to," Rachel accepted.

Puck lead Rachel to his beat up truck parked in the same spot he used when they were in high school. He helped into the passenger seat and walked around to the driver. He shoved the keys in the ignition and after a few tries, the engine finally turned over. They backed out of the lot, the truck sputtering and his keys jangling against the dashboard. Rachel looked at the key chain dangling from the ring. It was a plastic frame from six flags with a picture on one of the rides they all road on senior skip day. The other key chain was a guitar pick from a Journey concert.

Finn used to have a matching guitar pick that he wore on a cord around his neck. Carol had sent it to her along with a piece of the cowboy wallpaper in a black picture frame. The frame hung on the wall in her apartment and from a nail next to it dangled the guitar pick with the fraying leather string.

Rachel reached for the knob on the dash turned on the radio. Some commercial for the county fair burst through the speakers as she pulled open the glove compartment and dug through the fast-food napkins. During the short time that they had dated, Rachel had rode in his truck all of twice, but she still knew where he kept his CD's. Puck was very serious about his music, not even Quinn knew where he stashed his music. Rachel was the only person alive that he actually let touch his vast collection of CD's or the radio.

"Pearl Jam or Dave Matthews?" Rachel asked pulling out the two CDs in question.

"Pearl Jam," Puck said.

Rachel opened the case and inserted the disc into the player. She skipped through the songs until she came to the one she was looking for and listened to the music playing through the speakers. Puck reached over and turned the knob adjusting the volume.

"Yes, I understand that every life must end. As we sit alone I know someday we must go," Rachel sang along to the music.  
"Oh I'm a lucky man to count on both hands the ones I love. Some folks just have one, yeah, others they got none," Puck smiled rolling his eyes at the small brunette sitting next to him. "Stay with me, let's just breathe."  
"Practiced on our sins, never gonna let me win. Under everything just another human being," they sang. "I don't want to hurt, there's so much in this world to make me believe. Stay with me, all I see."  
"Did I say that I need you? Did I say that I want you? What if I did and I'm a fool, you see," Rachel sang.  
"No one knows this more than me 'cause I come clean," Puck added. He listened to her sing the song like she always did. Rachel was a beautiful girl and she knew how to make watch. But when she sang everyone had to stop and stare, even when they didn't want to. That was why all those girls in high school hated her, because she was the one in the spotlight.  
"Nothing you would take, everything you gave. Hold me till I die, meet you on the other side," they finished together. By the time the music died away, they were pulling into the Breadstix parking lot.

* * *

**I own nothing! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel reached under the 'welcome' mat sitting on the front porch and produced a small metal key. She jammed it into the deadbolt on the door and pushed the door open finding herself standing in her childhood living room.

Even though the lights were off, she could see the couches and the TV hanging from the wall. She saw the moonlight reflected on the black grand piano as she walked through the dinning room. Rachel climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway.

She stood outside her room face to face with the golden star she had taped onto the door with her name on it. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and switched on the light. It was just like she had left it, down to the last picture pinned to the cork board hanging over her desk. Rachel pulled off her jacket draping it over the back of the pink chair in the corner of her room. Not bothering to take off her black boots, Rachel crawled into her bed curling into a ball.

She didn't know why, but there were tears collecting behind her eyes. Blinking her eyes, she felt the warm drops of salt water drip down her cheeks and onto the soft pink bedspread beneath her. She found her eyes trailing around her room. On one of the posts on her bed she had taped a picture of Finn and her from when they got back from Nationals their senior year. That one where he had dipped her and kissed right in the middle of the hallway with confetti falling around them and people who had once thrown slushies in their face were cheering for them.

It made her cry harder and curl into an even smaller ball. Her whole body shook with the sobs that had claimed her body. Everything hurt. Every inch of her body ached with this pain that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried to coax it out of her body.

"Why?" Rachel cried. She didn't know who she was screaming at or what she was even asking of them. Maybe she was screaming at Finn asking him why he left. Or maybe she was screaming at Sam wondering why he wouldn't forgive her. Maybe she was screaming at everyone, every single person that had bought her act of her being okay. She wasn't okay, not in any parallel universe was she okay.

The last year had been hell for her. One bullet after another piercing through her skin. Another cannon aimed at her heart. It was like she was being punished for everything she had done in all of her twenty years in just a few months.

Rachel hadn't realized that she had slipped into sleep. Not until she felt someone's hand on her startling her awake. When her eyes shot open and she flew into an upright position, she was met by familiar green eyes. Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked rubbing her eyes.

"I went over to Mr. Shue's place and he said that you weren't home. I figured you were here, you know, since you weren't in the auditorium," Sam said fiddling with the class ring on his finger.

"How did you get in?" Rachel asked.

"I knocked on the door a few times, but then I remembered where you kept the spare key," Sam replied.

"Oh," Rachel whispered. An awkward silence settled over them and neither dared to look at the other. "Look, Sam, I'm really sorry. I should've called you or texted you back. I'm just _so_ sorry. I screwed up so bad."

"Rach," Sam said. "It's okay. I get that you're not in the spot to deal with this right now. I mean, yeah, it hurt a lot, but I, uh, talked to Puck and he talked some sense into me.""

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"He said that you've had a lot on your plate in the last year and that you freaked out because you got scared."

Rachel looked down at her hands and smiled closing her eyes. When she looked back up at Sam she was met with those big puppy dog eyes and she could feel her whole body melting.

Neither of them was really sure what was going on, but somehow they were inching closer and closer together. Finally, their lips were against each other and Rachel felt her entire body light on fire.

One of Sam's hands threaded through her matted down brunette locks and the other was placed on the small of her back pulling her into his lap. Rachel cupped his cheeks with her petite hands and her touch sent something invigorating and foreign racing through his veins. Finally, breathless, they pulled away from each other.

"Wow," Rachel whispered pressing her forehead against his.

"That describes it pretty well," Sam agreed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

They laid back on her bed completely entangled together. Their noses were mere inches apart and they stared into each others eyes. One of Rachel's hands was interlocked with Sam's resting on the bed between them. Her free arm was rested under her head and his free hand was just touching her. Cupping her cheek, playing with her hair and resting on her hip.

And they just talked. Talked about Finn. Her TV show. His job with Beiste. All the things that were happening at McKinley. Just talked about everything the two had missed out on in each others lives.

It was like this picture perfect moment. Something she hadn't shared with Brody when they were together or any of the other guys she had hooked up with in LA. This was something she had only experienced with Finn when he was still alive.

When she though about it, the last time she had felt like this was at Will and Emma's first wedding –the one where they didn't actually get married at. That night when they had amazing, beautiful sex. Before he had fallen asleep, they had just talked like this. About NYADA and Glee club and Funny Girl. They even talked about the future and how she would come back to Lima one day and they would live happily ever after.

"You know," Rachel whispered. "The last time I just laid down with a boy and talked it was with Finn."

"At the wedding?" Sam asked. He had watched the two dance the whole night together and then when they sang that duet, everyone could tell that something was being reignited between them. When they seperated themselves from the rest of the group and then disappeared upstairs, everyone knew what they were doing.

It was more than sex for them. They were in love and Rachel had been right when she said they were supposed to be together in the end. But Finn's end came before hers did.

"Yeah," Rachel whispered softly. "I miss him, Sam."

"I know, Rachel," Sam said wiping the tear off of her cheek. He pulled her body into his own wrapping his arms around her. Rachel buried her face in his chest and Sam rested his chin on top of her head. There were tears in his own eyes. In the end, Finn had been his best friend; he couldn't even imagine how Rachel felt. She had been close to him since their Sophomore year and they were soulmates.

* * *

**What did you think? I own nothing! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hand and hand they walked through the rows and rows of headstones. Rachel held a bouquet of daisies in her free hand they had purchased at the grocery store. It was the exact date. One year ago to the date Finn had died.

Sam and Rachel had woken up in her bed that morning and hadn't bothered to change clothes. They just walked to the grocery store, Sam bought the flowers and then they walked to the cemetery which was only a few blocks away.

They came to his head stone and Rachel removed her hand from Sam's kneeling down on the grass so she was face to face with his name. Finn Christopher Hudson. 1994-2013. There were pictures and teddy bears scattered about his plot.

The last time she had seen it, there was a mound of dirt covering his casket. Over the last year, little spurts of grass had started to grow out of the dirt. Rachel placed the flowers in the wire holder sticking out of the ground. She pulled a little envelope out of her coat pocket and placed it next to the flowers. 'Finn' was spelled out in her curly cursive on the front of the envelope.

Sam crouched down behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. She bowed her head as tears spilled down her cheeks. A hand flew to cover her mouth and she started gasping in breaths.

"We miss you, Finn," Rachel sobbed. She inhaled a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"A lot's happened since you died, Finn," Sam added. "Rachel was on Broadway and now she has her own TV show. Quinn and Puck got together _finally._ Mercedes is touring the world with her record label. I had my junk on the side of a bus in New York. Everyone's dreams are coming true. The only thing that could make it better is if you were here to share it with us. We miss you, bud."

Rachel rose to her feet pushing the last of the traces of tears off of her cheeks. "You okay?" Sam asked pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Yeah," Rachel said grabbing his hand. "I'll be okay."

It was just a lot for her to process. So much had changed in the last year and her mind was still reeling from it. She had gotten the role that was made for her, Finn had died, she dropped out of NYADA, she quit Funny Girl and somehow she ended up in LA with her own TV series.

And now she was home standing in the middle of the cemetery where the love of her life was buried. Just thinking about made her feel like she was going to start crying again.

It must've been so cold in the ground, she thought to herself. Then she had to remind herself that Finn wasn't actually in the ground. Well, his body was in the ground, but the Finn she loved wasn't there. Not anymore.

"Let's go to the Lima Bean," Rachel suggested as they walked out of the metal gate guarding the cemetery.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I could go for some coffee right now."

They walked up the sidewalk silently leaning against each other. When they came to the coffee shop, Sam held open the door for Rachel as she walked in. They walked past the chairs her and Finn had sat in the day he told her that he had kissed Ms. Pillsbury. Rachel swallowed holding tighter to Sam's hand.

Rachel didn't believe in ghosts or anything, but this whole town was haunted by Finn. At least, the memory of him.

Sam ordered their drinks and brought them to the table that Rachel had picked. It was kept the lounge chairs out of her view.

"A non-fat chai latte for the lady," Sam said handing her the paper Lima Bean cup.

"Thanks," Rachel said popping the lid off of her drink. She took a sip of her drink closing her eyes.

Lima Bean didn't have the best coffee. In fact, their coffee was usually watered down and extremely bitter. But nevertheless, it tasted like home. It wasn't until she took the first sip of her coffee did she realize how much she missed this place. How much she missed the disgusting coffee.

"Wow," Rachel coughed. "I forgot how bad this tasted."

"Yeah," Sam agreed looking at his cup. "It's pretty bad."

"So," Rachel said leaning her elbows on the table. "What has been going on in the ever-interesting life of Sam Evans."

"Not much," Sam said. "I've been taking a few classes at the community college and working at McKinley to pay rent."

"Sounds fun," Rachel said taking another sip of her drink.

"What about you," Sam asked. "How's Hollywood?"

"It moves a little slower than New York, but it's still a city that never sleeps. It's full of stars and I fit in with them."

"And that's something you didn't have here," Sam said.

"Yeah," Rachel said looking down at her hands. "I didn't really ever fit in here. Even in Glee club I was usually an outsider."

"You shine too bright to fit in here. Finn was the first of us to actually see that. You know that's why he put you on that train after you guys graduated. He knew you would shine brighter in New York."

"I know, but part of me still hates him for doing that. If he hadn't done that, he would've come with me to New York and we would've gotten married and he wouldn't have died the way he did."

"He thought he was doing what was best for you," Sam reminded. "And he did what was best for you. He knew that he would only be in your way."

"I know," Rachel sighed. "I just –I wish I had more time with him than I did."

"You loved him, Rachel. You might not have been together, but he knew that," Sam reassured her squeezing her small hand in his.


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING! Especially not Hundred More Years by Francesca Battistelli. This is the epilogue so please tell me what you thought. **

Rachel looked over herself in the mirror for the ten billionth time that morning. She brushed down her dress with her perfectly manicured hand. With the other hand, she tucked a piece of curled brown hair behind her ears with the diamond earrings Finn had bought her.

"Rachel," Quinn said from behind her. "You look perfect; quit fiddling."

"I'm nervous," Rachel sighed continuing to look herself over.

She had on a long ballroom style eggshell colored dress with a strapless bodice. A sparkly silver belt wrapped around her tiny little waist. Her hair was pulled into a neat little bun just behind her right ear with a few curly strands framing her face.

"It's okay to be nervous," Quinn smiled.

The blonde wore a light pink dress with spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress barely brushed past her mid-thigh. She had on sparkly pumps that matched Rachel's belt and her hair laid in loose curls around her shoulders.

Tina, Santana, and Brittany were dressed exactly like Quinn. They also wore matching reassuring smiles that reflected in the three way mirror Rachel currently stood in front of. There was a gentle knock on the door and Santana crossed the room in a few strides to open the door.

Puck stood on the other side of the door clad in a tuxedo. It was still weird for all of them to not see him with a Mohawk even though it had been almost six years since he had traded it for his Military haircut. There was a small pink rose in the lapel of his black coat.

"We're lining up," he smiled. "You girls ready?"

Santana nodded opening the door so he could see in. "Wow," he whispered looking at Rachel. "You look amazing, Rach."

"Thanks," Rachel said adjusting her veil. She walked into the doorway and inhaled a deep breath. "Let's get this show on the road."

They walked down the hallway of the hotel, Quinn holding up the back of Rachel's dress. At the end of the long corridor there was a little lobby with mirrored double doors and a little bench. was sitting with Mercedes on the upholstered bench.

When the two saw the group, they rose to their feet. Puck walked through the double doors quickly and found his spot with the other groomsmen and Sam.

Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Lizzie, stood next to Rachel in a little pink dress and sparkly ballet flats. She clutched her white basket with rose petals in both hands. There was a big grin on her lips and Rachel wasn't sure if it was because she was in the wedding or if it was because her dads let her wear lip gloss. She assumed it was probably the lip gloss thing because makeup was a big deal for a four year old girl.

Jude, Puck and Quinn's son, was currently sitting on the bench swinging his legs back and forth. The pillow with the rings attached to it. He looked like his father with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and the devilish grin. At four years old he was a handful and right now he refused to put his coat on over his tuxedo shirt.

The brides maids went down the aisle at the painful pace the wedding planner had instructed with smiles on their mouths that made their cheeks burn. Then, Mercedes led the ring bearer and flower girl down the aisle. At the end of the white rolled out carpet, Lizzie still had a lot of petals in her basket and apparently didn't know what to do with them so she just dumped the rest in a pile. This elicited a laugh from everyone sitting in the rows of seats.

Finally, it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle. Will and Rachel linked arms and stood in front of the now closed double doors. A man in a suit handed Rachel her bouquet of pink roses and two others pulled open the doors. All of the guests rose to their feet as the piano player began playing. Mercedes stood next to the grand piano.

"Diamond ring and twelve red roses. Everything she ever wanted, all those dreams and now they're finally here," Mercedes sang as Mr. Shue lead her down the aisle. "She's so young and he's so perfect. They waited for love and it was worth it. She wants to feel like this for a hundred years."

"All this life still yet to live and they can hardly wait," Mercedes continued. "They can laugh, they can cry. The future looks so beautiful and bright."

Next to Sam stood Blaine, Puck and Mike. Sam and his groomsmen were all smiling at Rachel as her and Mr. Shue approached them.

"They can dance under the moonlight 'cause God is smiling down on them tonight. And she wants to stay right here. They can last for a hundred more years," Mercedes finished as Mr. Shue raised the veil and kissed Rachel on the cheek. Sam took her small hands in his and the ceremony started.

Sam cupped Rachel's cheek as they sealed the deal with a kiss. Everyone in the room broke into loud cheers. The two ran up the aisle hand in hand and burst through the double doors. The wedding planner led them outside to take pictures together which took forever.

Finally, the couple made their way to the reception and once again they were met with ecstatic cheers. They came to the dance floor and a slow song played softly from the speakers mounted to the walls. Sam twirled her around the dance floor smiling down on her.

Rachel was suddenly back at her junior prom and she was in this same position with him. It was the first time she had ever slow-danced with him. Actually, it was the first time she had ever slow-danced at all.

"You're beautiful," Sam whispered drawing Rachel out of her flashback.

"I love you," Rachel smiled.

"I love you too," Sam replied leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

**And they all lived happily ever after! Please leave a review!  
Love,**

**Kaylie**


End file.
